


Pickin’ 2

by KhunA430



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Cheesy Kuroo, F/M, cheeky kuroo, cheesy af, fluff that’ll make your teeth rot, fluffy af, lame pick up lines, yachi doing pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhunA430/pseuds/KhunA430
Summary: After their little pick-up disaster at the gym, Kuroo didn’t seem to have any intention on stopping his cheesiness.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Yachi Hitoka, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: Oneshots about cute lil floofy Yachi





	Pickin’ 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Pickin’

After their little pick-up disaster at the gym, Kuroo didn’t seem to have any intention on stopping his cheesiness. Before, after, and even DURING practice matches, he prepared a pick-up line for Karasuno’s 1st year manager.

During stretching before their first practice match against Karasuno. “Somebody better call God, because He’s missing an angel.”

During Nekoma’s timeout while they were huddled up, and Yachi happened to pass by. “I THINK THE GAPS BETWEEN MY FINGERS WERE MEANT FOR YOURS- OW!”

After their blocking practice, just when they were about to head to the cafeteria. “We’re not socks, but I think we’d make a great pair.”

“Okay THAT! That was so laaaaaaaame.”

“I agree with Bokuto-san.”

“See? Even Akaashi agrees. What did you think about it Yacchan?”

The small girl fiddled with the hem of her sleeves, cheeks bright pink in colour as Kuroo, Akaashi, and Bokuto towering over her. “It was okay.”

“Just okay?”

She nodded shyly then looked around, making sure no one else was listening before she cleared her throat. After the incident at the gym, she decided to practice this one pick-up line she heard Tanaka ask Kiyoko before. She was thankful that Lev and Hinata were too busy playing with each other to notice the four of them huddled in a corner.

“Uhm... Does Kuroo-san like plums?”

The said male raised a brow, the corner of his lips raised in a smirk while Bokuto and Akaashi glanced at each other before looking back at the blonde.

“Yeah, why?”

“How about a date?”

At this, Bokuto gasped, grabbing Akaashi by the shoulder and quietly dragging him to the court where two first years were playing, leaving Kuroo and Yachi together.

The tall male smiled, reaching over to ruffle Yachi’s hair gently before crouching down to her height.

“Who knew saying pick-up lines would pay off. I thought you’d never ask. But when?”

Yachi continued to blush, fidgeting shyly as she hummed, avoiding his gaze.

“I didn’t think it through, in all honesty.”

“Are you free this weekend after the training?”

“I am, but we’ll be heading back to Miyagi before the weekend.”

“Then i’ll just have to tag along.”


End file.
